Kaito Kosori
Kaito no Isawa Kosori was an archer, monk, and air shugenja of the Phoenix Clan. Disciples of the Void (Flyer) After her family was elevated as a fully fledged Phoenix family, she became Kaito Kosori. Appearance and Demeanor Kaito was the worst of her class, she could not fire a bow without striking her cheek. Due to her underperformance in her gempuku Kosori was assigned as a miko of Sanpuku Seidō. She used to wear her black hair in a ponytail and sang as she worked the Kaito Shrine-Keeper dōjō. The Sword and the Spirits, by Robert Denton III Family Kosori lose her mother when she was very young, and was taken by her uncle, the Kaito Daimyō Kaito Nobukai, who raised her with his son Kaito Uwazuru. Kosori had her mother's voice, and was always singing as a child, earning the knickname of Little Hototogisu. Investigation on Sanpuku Seidō After several disappearances near the shrine, such as Isawa Iwahaki in 1123, Kosori sent a letter to the Master of Earth Isawa Rujo, warning about these odd events. She signed the letter as Hototogisu. The Council of Five appointed Isawa Tadaka to investigate the matter, which was eventually followed by his former yōjimbō, and recently appointed Phoenix Champion, Shiba Tsukune. Daimyō Kosori eventually became the Kaito Daimyō after a serie of events related to the true history about the founding of the family, succeeding her uncle Nobukai after he was killed by onryō. While defending Tsukune and Tadaka she had plucked Mikazuki's bowstring to banish several onryō attacking them, and those who could string Mikazuki were only those selected as the Kaito Daimyō. The Kaito were originally yobanjin of the Hyōketsu tribe assimilated into the Isawa family after the defection of Kaito no Momotsukihime, who would become the first Kaito Daimyō. Her betrothed Ateru had been slain in the ensuing civil war among the Hyōketsu, his name forgotten, and his restless spirit had been lusting for revenge since them. Sanpuku Seidō became a portal to Tōshigoku, and the Ateru sought the destruction of the Kaito. Kosori was instrumental in defeating the Ateru, but she was wounded during the fight, losing completely her voice. New Duty Ateru had been contained in a frozen well within the shrine, but the demon had been released whent the well was thawed due to the unrest of fire kami. Tsukune entrusted the Kaito to investigate shrines, maintain the elemental order, and report to the Isawa about any finding about the matter of the elemental imbalance which was happening all across Rokugan. Fully Fledged Phoenix Family Kosori learned to spoke with her hands, and moved to those shrines where her aid was needed, shuch as Hōseki Pond Shrine, where she banished a djinn who gas fighting with the resident kami. She was aided by Iuchi Takuya, but the Unicorn was blamed by the Isawa for the presence of the gaijin spirit. Thanks to her recent feats, similar victories by other Kaito throughout Phoenix lands, the Kaito was elevated as a fully fledged Great Clan family. Outsiders, by Robert Denton III External Links * Kaito Kosori (Disciples of the Void) Category:Phoenix Clan Leaders (TCG)